oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 15--"How Odd is Odd Squad?"
Well, here we go folks. 15 episodes of this stuff. How incredible. Time flies. (Love that band!) So let's go with how odd Odd Squad is exactly on the oddometer. I bet it's over 9000 Up to Eleven. --I actually tried this challenge. It actually is harder than it looks. --"Hey Oddballs, Olympia here, let me take you on that full tour I promised you all: I'm here and here and here and here and here and here and here..." --Anyone else think this is the most rigged pie chart (or a chance-result pie chart!?) ever seen? --Naturally, Pandacorn won. Well, new hybrid for FeralFront roleplays, lemme throw it in the pile of "Hybrid Animals that are Totally Outrageous But That You Can Still Play For Some Reason." --Okay, had someone not analyzed how one choice got that many votes, my persistent cough would have killed me in three seconds. --"You have excellent taste in seals." Do I now? Can you go and rig the President's Seal next? Because I know exactly what it should be... (I never meant to put political anything in here, blame Trump, he's giving some speech right now IDEK) --"It's an odd place that gets even odder the closer you look. It gets even odder if you're on 'shrooms, so bonus for that!" --(*Olympia's face gets closer*) (*stereotypical blond-girl squeal even though I'm a brunette*) --...Oh. Never mind. I'm informed this is the tour. Huh. --Wait, that's a tiny elevator? Not a...heating vent? --*slowest applause ever created by man @ gumball machine* --Wait, I thought that was an oven, not a fridge! WTF IS HAPPENING HELP ME PLZ --Okay, I know animal abuse is not a thing on this show and it's common for people to eat chicken but...um...Olympia, it's not really wise to fit a whole chicken in your- Oh. Never mind. --"I already had lunch. Plus, this is really inhumane to Ms. O." --I'm sorry, I think that's the Northeast Control Room you're talking about, Olympia, not the South. You need a compass. --I can watch that game being played a bunch of times and still not get it! *fake laughter* --Oh hey, there's Owen! And there's the canon fact that he's a good cook being improved on and followed! --Oh, okay, you mean aside from the dream you may or may not be living in now? --Look at that, Olympia's face lights up when Owen says he's filled it with his dreams of "peace and prosperity for all humankind"...and then her face begins to flat after he adds "and cilantro". --Where Equestria has Celestia and Luna, Odd Squad has a giant light switch. --"The giant tissue door...a bunch of sad giants in there." Like Weird Tom! ...No? --A treasure door and a piano door? Curious, go on. --Olympia already knows what havoc Robot Princesses can create. That makes me want an O Games sequel even more. --Oh, it's already transformed into the Sandwich Door. Huh. Unfortunately Olympia doesn't mention the cycle. --You need a Lettuce Door to get your lettuce? Why not have a Garden Door to free up space? --We already have a storage room, Olympia, don't make this hall into one in a storage unit. --''PFFFF IT'S A LITERAL BALLROOM LIKE OKAY THEN SUUUUURE LESSROLLWITDAT'' --Apparently they used the iMovie stock sound "confalones.mp3" for that. --Saying it's a bullpen just feels wrong to me. I'd rather call it the main lobby. --''OH MY GOD SHE'S ACTUALLY STUCK IN HIS GUACAMOLE THIS IS GREAT'' --The first one where she doesn't end at her desk. --"I think you just made it better." Right, okay, see you in jail, Owen, on about 20 counts of culinary-related murder. --And Olympia's oblivious to this. Okay then. Suit yourself. --Also, on account of the note: so Olympia is me, Daria is Jessica, Olympia loves pandas a little too much...and apparently they got free churros for stopping oddness at a Mexican restaurant. I'm okay with this, and I am not okay with this. ---- All right, that's it! To be honest I did want to see more of Odd Squad but with up to four minutes I guess you'll have to make the most out of it. Still, it was fun exploring all of the hidden secrets of Odd Squad. (Also, Owen. And BONUS: Agent Obfusco episode callback because during the training montage Obfusco had Olive and Otto play that exact same game and win it!) See you all next week, keep on keepin' odd! (Also currently binge-watching TAWOG so let me apologize in advance for any references I make between that show and OS) Category:Blog posts